Love is in the air (Kind of)
by glitzy gift cards
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Juvia wants to confess her love for Gray! (Again...) But will Gray finally accept her love or will he turn down her hard work and shatter her heart for the last time? Please give me a chance and read this! It's my first fanfic but whatever! It'll only take like 5 minutes to read? (Depends on how fast you read...) Thanks for giving me a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: First fanfic ever so I have an excuse to mess up or just plain suck at writing! Anyway, the main reason I'm writing this is because it was Valentines day so I thought "Why the heck not? It's not like anyone is gonna end up reading this so I'll just screw everything and write this for the sake of the feels I got from watching Fairy Tail!" (It was episode 220 with all my favorite shippings, you have to watch it if you haven't!) Enough of me, this is a Gruvia fic but they might be slightly (and by slightly I mean completely XD) OOC so I apologize in advance! Disclaimer: Everyone seems to do this so I guess I have to too? I don't Fairy Tail (obviously...) so yeah, please follow or however this stuff works? (I'm supposed to say that at the end... Oh well, too lazy to go back and erase. Have fun reading~)

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"I love you, Juvia! Let's go get married!" announced an exaggerated, shoujo-looking Gray.

"Of course, Gray-sama!" Juvia cried with delight as Shoujo Gray took her by the hand and magically whisked them to a white church with their guild mates cheering as they stood at the top of the petal covered stairs.

"Juvia is so happy, Gra-"

An irritating light suddenly shone in her eyes, causing Juvia to cover them with her white-gloved hands. The light seemed to pierce through everything, wiping away the white church and their guild mates. Including Gray.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia was met with a blue canopy bed and Gray-sama plushies instead of the real, handsome, beautiful, kind, loving, amazing Gray-sama! But Juvia cannot complain, she should be happy that Gray-sama even exists, that he decided to grace Earthland with his presence! Juvia would kiss every spot on the ground of which Gray-sama had walked across but Gray-sama had told Juvia never to do it again and Juvia would never disobey Gray-sama so she promised Gray-sama she would never do it again. However... Juvia could still not erase the feelings of sadness thinking of how Gray was not hers.

Yet...

Juvia lifted her blanket off her body, peeked at the calender on her wall and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. February 14th, what a wonderful day to see Gray-sama!

Wait, February 14th?!

Juvia ran over to the calendar and ripped it off it's hook as she looked at the personally drawn hearts that covered the important date. It was Valentine's Day and Juvia hasn't even done anything for Gray-sama!

"Jupin!" (If you're wondering what the Jupin is it's what Juvia screams when she's super happy or super sad, I'm sure you've watched it!)

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I ran into Juvia's room as I requipped into my heaven's wheel armor ready to beat the living daylights out of anyone who had decided to harm my nakama.

"Juvia!"

The said water-mage was banging her head against the wall while clutching her calendar to her chest, wailing something about Gray.

"Juvia! What's wrong?!" I asked while I grabbed the water-mage by her shoulders and proceeded to shake her.

"It's Valentine's day and Juvia forgot to do something for Gray-sama!" cried Juvia as waterfalls seemed to pour out of her eyes.

"Juvia... You did plan something for Gray." I pointed to multiple boxes overflowing with pink, red and blue decorations. "How did you end up forgetting?"

Juvia peered over her shoulder to look at the preparations she had prepared. Hours had been poured into making the decorations for the guild hall so that Juvia could confess her love to Gray (again) so that she could officially unite with Gray, I know this because there was no way she could have done it all without help so I offered my assistance to her which she accepted. They turned out pretty well, if I say so myself.

**Nobody's P.O.V. (I'm sticking to this one now! Sorry for switching so much, I thought it would be fun :p)**

Relief flooded into Juvia as she realized that she had in fact prepared a present for Gray. Juvia had planned to decorate the guild hall with a valentine's day theme before Gray got to the guild so that she could give him a gift with a beautiful setting to make it romantic. But unlike the other gifts she had given Gray on a regular basis this one was extremely special.

Juvia had spent a lot of time taking up jobs that would pay well so she could pay for the glass for the ring. The ring was specially customized by Juvia herself, made out of magic infused glass which traps magic inside the hollowed out glass. Juvia had also placed some of her water inside the ring so that she could give Gray something that would remind him of her. To let him know that she would always be beside him, no matter where he was (Juvia already does this! XD).

"Thank you, Erza-san. Juvia is going to get ready and head to Fairy Tail, would Erza-san mind helping Juvia carry the boxes?" asked Juvia.

"Anything for young love! You know, I really admire your determination to win Gray's heart, I know he'll come through eventually!" said Erza as she 'patted' the blue-haired mage but in fact had ended up smacking her a bit too hard.

"Juvia is truly grateful, Erza-san! Could Erza-san come back in an hour to bring all the things to the guild, Juvia must get ready first!" she said as she rubbed her sore back.

"No worries! I'll bring Levy and the others as well so we can bring it all in one go!"

The pajama-clad woman waved to the fully armored as she closed the door on her way out.

"Juvia is truly grateful to have such great friends... Thank you, Gray-sama, for giving Juvia such a wonderful home~ Juvia will definitely show Gray-sama how grateful and how much she loves you tonight!" whispered Juvia as she pecked her giant plushie before she entered her bathroom to get ready.

**~Time skip brought by Glitzy-chan (a.k.a. the author :p) because she is not experienced enough to write a bathroom scene~**

"Aaah~"

Juvia let out a sigh of content as she exited the bathroom feeling clean and ready to impress her Gray-sama. She padded softly over to her wardrobe wrapped in only her blue, fluffy towel. The water-mage opened it up and gently took out her carefully chosen dress and shoes. The dress looked similar to her current one with long sleeves and shoulder cover, except it didn't have a belt, the colour scheme was of lighter blues and reached just above her knees. The bottom part of the dress sprayed out like a lolita dress would and the end of the dress was lined with white fur. Her shoes were just as cute to match the dress, they were light blue kitten heels that had a pair of silver Fairy Tail logos on each shoe. The logos mirrored each other, making it look like butterfly wings had been stuck onto the shoes. Juvia also had sky blue tights with white snowflakes to go with her outfit. (I'm sorry if the describing really sucked .)

The blue-haired beauty sat in front her dresser after slipping all her clothes on to touch up on her face with her small bag of make-up. She quickly tapped her lacrima-powered music player to one of her new favorite songs that would be featuring in a movie she wanted to watch, Juvia believed it was called something like fifty shades of black? It had only caught her attention because of the 'play toys' she saw the man have and wondered if her Gray-sama would do something like that, Juvia definitely did not mind if he was... A pale, bandaged hand reached down to lift a comb up to her hair to make sure there were no tangles and then proceeded to clip back her hair with a snowflake clip (no hat today!). She sighed as she looked down at her hands which had to be bandaged because she had ended up cutting herself with the glass, making Gray's valentine's day gift.

'However, it was all worth it if it was for Juvia's Gray-sama!' Juvia thought as she reached into one of her drawers for the ring which she had encased inside a padded, velvet ring box.

"Juvia! We're all here to bring the boxes over to the guild!" shouted a loud and commanding voice from the other side of her door, startling Juvia from her daydreams.

"Hai! Juvia will open the door!"

As soon as Juvia opened the door, all the other Fairies that lived in the dorm started to pour into the cramped room.

"So where is the stuff you want us to carry?" asked Levy.

"Just in that corner." replied Juvia.

"Ooh! You're lookin' nice Juvia!" said Cana as she waved her bottle around quite dangerously.

Overall it was quite hectic but after Erza had gained control of all the women through 'minor' threats they had all managed to grab a box each (excluding Erza, she was carrying at least half of all the boxes filled with decorations) and had started to make their way to Fairy Tail.

"Oh! Juvia nearly forgot!" Juvia put her box down and went over to her dresser and picked up the velvet ring box and placed it inside one of her side pockets.

"Wish Juvia luck, Gray-sama! Hopefully this valentines day will be successful!" Juvia kissed her giant Gray plushie one last time before lifting up the box and heading out of the dorms to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm cutting this into a twoshot because I found it really hard to write for so long and I want a few opinions on whether or not I should continue this or just leave it be because I'm really not sure about this, it seems really awkward and bad . So leave a review and don't hold back on your opinion, tell me if I need to improve on a few things and I'll take it into account to improve ma stuff :p

~Glitzy-chan OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone that read or reviewed (I'm doing the official thanking stuff at the bottom to keep this note shorter :p)! I'm gonna try keep this short so thank you my kawaii macaroons (I'm referring to people as macaroons, yes I am creepy XD) for everything so far~ I apologize for the OOC-ness of the characters!  
**Disclaimer: **I did that already so if you haven't read it go back to the first chapter and read it, it's at the top :3 Have fun reading~

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V (Just this P.O.V. this time, don't want to confuse anyone anymore than I will :) )**

The white clouds drifted with the clear blue sky as the sound of Magnolia seemed to bring the life to the peaceful setting. The friendly conversations and joyful playing of the children surrounding Juvia made her smile, lifting up her mood even more as she carried her box of decorations to Fairy Tail. Although the weather was slightly cold it wasn't unbearable which made Juvia seem to glow with happiness even more.

"This is a sign that Gray-sama will definitely accept Juvia's feelings!" she said as she lifted up her box a bit to keep it balanced within her arms.

"Onee-chan! Over here!" called a high-pitched voice.

Juvia turned towards the sound of the voice and walked over to the stall in which the young girl resided.

"Momo-chan, what do you need Juvia for?" The blue-haired woman smiled at the little girl on the side of the stall that was filled with all sorts of jewelry and good luck charms. The little girl that Juvia called Momo had soft red hair tied into two pigtails on either side of her head with big, green eyes that seemed to hold an endless amount of energy and smiles.

"I made a special good luck charm for Onee-chan, here! They bring the best luck ever!" Juvia placed down her luggage and took the good luck charm.

"Thank you, Momo-chan! But why did Momo-chan give this to Juvia?"

"To thank Onee-chan for helping fight off those thieves who tried to rob me!" Momo gave Juvia a grin that seemed to light up the whole street, but faltered slightly as she noticed Juvia's bandaged hands. "What happened to Onee-chan's hands?"

"Don't worry about it, Juvia just cut herself making something very special for her beloved! Juvia has to go now so make sure Momo-chan is careful and say hello to Momo-chan's mother for her as well!" Juvia waved to Momo for the last time, picked up her box and continued on her way to Fairy Tail.

"Bye bye, Onee-chan! Good luck!" The smiling girl waved to the woman as she walked away, even if she couldn't see her wave to her. Momo then took out a peach and munched on it happily as she waited for her mother to return to the stall.

The clacking of heels echoed off of the alleyway walls as Juvia ran down the alley just beside Fairy Tail in an attempt to catch up to her long gone friends who were waiting for her inside of the guild. She skidded out of the alleyway, face-flushed and arms aching, running at top speed into the guild.  
BANG!  
The women of the guild all looked up to see a tired Juvia that seemed to be melting into a river.

"Juvia?!"

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Asked Wendy as she started fussing over the Gray-obsessed woman, noticing the bandages on her hands but decided not to mention it as the woman seemed too focused on other matters to care.

"It's okay, Juvia is fine! She just ran here a bit too much so Juvia is a bit tired!" She replied.

"I thought you were walking behind us, I didn't realize you weren't there..." wondered Erza out loud as she sat at the bar eating her signature strawberry cheesecake.

"Heh! You're like Elfman, lots of strength but no brains!" Cried Evergreen as she looked down her nose at her guild mate. This did not sit well with Mirajane.

"Excuse me, but please refrain from talking bad about my brother." A sickly sweet smile made it's way on to Mirajane's face, however the deadly aura around her told them that she was anything but happy. (Aye sir! :P)

"Or what? _I _think that you're pretty overrated, I should be on the front cover Sorcerer Magazine! I mean look at my body compared to yours, you can clearly see the difference!" Evergreen said arrogantly, clearly having a death wish.

"You two stop! We are here to help Juvia out not for you two to start a fight!" Erza boomed as she stood up from her seat, placing herself between the two S-class mages.

"Pfff! Like you can say anything, you over-powered monster!" As Evergreen said this she had threw fan at the bar to keep it out of the fight she was planning to go into. Her fan landed in a cake.

Erza's strawberry cheesecake.

Everyone gaped at the scene that had just taken place except for the three women about to throw down.

"My cake!" The devastated scarlet-haired woman fell to her knees but quickly requipped into her Empress Armour ready to cut her enemy into a million pieces. "You will pay for this, you insolent wench!"

Unfortunately, it was not only the men that could get into an all out brawl; Erza, Evergreen and Mirajane were not a good combination to have in any situation. As they proceeded to beat each other up, the others that had not gotten involved started on the Valentine's confession. Laki opened up the boxes with a knife with a look that made them question whether or not it was okay for them to let her have a possession that could possibly kill someone.

"Hey guys!"

Carla swooped down into the guild, carrying Lucy with her.

"Love rival!..." Juvia muttered darkly to herself.

"We tailed the boys and they're all at the sports stadium but I don't know how long it'll be able to hold them there, I'd say the most it'll keep them there for is about two hours before they end up destroying it..." Lucy sweatdropped whilst rubbing the back of her head in an awkward fashion.

"Then it's best if we start now. What are those imbeciles doing over there?" Carla landed besides Wendy whilst looking over at a beaten up Evergreen and the victorious grins on Erza and Mirajane's faces. Wendy quickly scurried over to Evergreen to heal whatever the monstrous duo had broken or potentially killed with no hope of healing. (I don't hate Evergreen! I just thought it would be funny... Gi hee!:p )

"There's no time to worry over something in the past, let us decorate the guild for the sake of our nakama!"

"I agree! For the sake of love!" Erza and Mirajane dove into some of the boxes and pulled out multiple decorations and started working on the tables while their friends looked on in horror.

'We're afraid that Evergreen will remain in the past!' They all thought as they cautiously inched towards the boxes and looked over at the lump of green once known as Evergreen.

**~Time skip brought by Glitzy-chan because Glitzy-chan is watching Blue Exorcist so Glitzy-chan cannot go into detail on how they decorated the guild~**

Juvia looked over the beautiful hall, that despite having to be redone many times, was now as pretty as Elsa's castle but with a lot more pinks and other such colours. (If you didn't get the Frozen reference then seriously, you must have been blind to the world for the last year. XD) Blue snowflakes hung from different lengths off of the ceiling as a soft breeze blew at them (don't question the breeze, it's magic ~!), making it seem as though there was actual snow inside. Curtains of silk hung by the bar and the pillars, it's soft pastel colours made the objects look almost like cotton candy. The tables were covered with ice-blue sheets and sprinkled with various tones of pink hearts that glittered with hope of love. The peaceful splashes of the miniature waterfall filled the room with a sense of harmony and serenity, calming Juvia's soul as she stood in the middle of her and her nakama's creation, filling Juvia with a new sense of confidence as she clenched the little ring box in her pocket.

"Minna-san, Juvia thanks you very much for helping her with everything! She is truly grateful for all that her nakama has done for Juvia!" A genuine smile appeared before them causing them to smile back at the adorable water-mage.

"They're here!" Laki scrambled into the guild looking about in amazement after taking in where she had just stepped into. "Is this even our guild?! It almost looks like something Blue Pegasus would do! Ah, that's not the point-Juvia are you ready?"

Juvia squeaked as she was pushed to the front of the group, just in front of the door to confront her long-time love again. Her heart pounded inside her chest, threatening the poor woman as it pounded hard enough to jump straight out of her chest. The pink in her cheeks started to spread across her face and down her neck (I think blushes are supposed to go up from the neck to the face but whatever, it sounds nice like this o3o), heating up the usually cold woman. The doors started to crack open slowly revealing the loud group of men.

And at the front of them was Gray.

Juvia gulped and tried to gather the shreds of her previous confidence to give her final act of love towards Gray. (she saaays it's her last but we all know different ;) )

"G-Gray-sama!" she stuttered as she tried her best to level her gaze with his but failed miserably as her eyes kept drifting left and right.

"J-Juvia!" Gray also stuttered as he seemed to be clutching something behind his back. His shirt seemingly disappeared into thin air, an obvious sign that he was nervous. Not to mention the blush that was also spreading across his face like a deadly virus, a deadly virus called love~

"H-here!" They both whipped out their presents for the other, presenting them at the same time.

Juvia looked up at Gray with her wide, doe-like eyes in shock, not expecting Gray to show any real affection towards her. Gray also stared back at her as he looked at the small gift she held for him but started to look a bit worried as he noticed her injured hands.

"Gray-sama, Juvia made you a gift..." The stunning mage whispered shyly as she inched a little closer to Gray.

"O-oh. I got you one too." He looked down into her captivating eyes as they exchanged gifts, his hand lingering on hers a bit longer than necessary.

Gray opened the red velvet box to be met with the sight of a beautifully crafted ring. It had a few faults but the effort and the amazement that Juvia had made this herself heated up his cool heart more than he would like to admit.

"It's for your thumbs, it will fit on either one." The ring fit perfectly on his thumb as he slipped it onto his right hand. After it had settled on his hand for a few seconds, it started to glow and the water inside of it swirled and danced. Gray's icy eyes widened as he felt the shame settle within him, thinking of how he had bought her gift but she had handmade it for him and decorated the guild.

"Thank you, Gray-sama! Juvia loves it!" Gray lifted his head and looked at the grateful woman, for the first time feeling grateful for having this woman that would gladly give him as much love as he would need for the rest of his life.

"It's fine." He paused for a second but decided that he would do it even if he had to throw away his pride. "Let me put your necklace on for you."

Juvia complied with a nod and turned around waiting for him to place it on for her after handing him the necklace he had bought for her. Gray gently swept her silky hair over her left shoulder and then proceeded to tie the necklace around her thin neck. The necklace had a thin silver chain with a small snowflake hanging from the center of it, it sparkled lightly as a small ray of sunlight hit it. Juvia turned back around to face Gray.

Gray looked into her glistening eyes as she looked back with so much affection that he wanted to push her away (like a tsundere :p) but he had come so far to confess to her so there was no way he was going to back down now. Slowly they started lean in, his arm reaching around her waist, eyes half-lidded as they got closer and closer. Her pink lips so close to his own a-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

An angry tick mark appeared on Gray's face.

There was only one person with a laugh that obnoxious.

"NATSU!" Everyone turned to glare at the offender as he continued to laugh his butt off. Mirajane especially annoyed as she was just about to get the best photos ever.

"You call _that_ a confession!" The fiery-haired man with a temper to match continued to mock him with insults and laughs.

"Oh, so you think you can do better, flame-brain!" shouted Gray but never letting go of his grasp around Juvia's waist as the woman stared up at him with love-hearts in her eyes.

"A thousand times better, Ice Princess!" Screamed Natsu.

"Prove it!"

"I will!" Natsu grabbed Lucy ,who had only been looking on as a spectator ready to congratulate her friends on their unison, and kissed her smack on the lips. Lucy gaped at Natsu with a red face. "Beat that, Ice Princess!"

Gray growled with anger. "Watch me!" He didn't hesitate to dive straight down on Juvia and deliver a kiss that had Juvia crying with happiness. Gajeel not wanting to be outdone also did the same except with Levy and the cycle continued throughout the whole guild.

Gray and Natsu had unintentionally started a weird kissing war between couples.

Not that anyone was complaining, especially not Juvia. Maybe that good luck charm really worked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I may have just written the weirdest ending ever... Oh well, all is happy so that's fine! Anyway as mentioned at the top I'm going to be doing a thanking sort of thing for the support I got from my first fanfic! Thank you so much to whoever has gotten through my awkward story and has actually ended up reading this! So even if you didn't leave a review or whatever this stuff is about, I'm super grateful that you even gave a little of your time to read this and it made me so happy to check on this story to see so many people had read my weird first half of this! So thank you to those macaroons that popped by to read! Last thing I'm gonna mention, thank you to my first reviewer StarsGlow for being so nice to me and being such a wonderful first review, it made me smile seeing someone say that my story was actually okay :) After reading the review I immediately started writing and managed to get this done within a day which surprised me as this was double the amount I wrote in the first one...:p Anyways, I'll stop my ramblings now! THANK YOU to anyone that is reading and I hope you continue to have a good time reading else where as well! :3

~Glitzy-chan OUT! First fanfic completed!


End file.
